This invention relates generally to starters for engines and the like and more particularly to pneumatically driven starters having an output on a pinion gear which engages an engine flywheel or the like. The invention further relates to starters which provide full engagement of the starter pinion with an engine flywheel prior to application of starting power.
In a number of prior art starters the pinion shaft carrying the pinion was extended by several means. Three of these include pneumatically pre-engaged, inertia driven, and electrically pre-engaged. A pneumatically pre-engaged pinion requires extra hoses to shuttle air to a piston. An inertia driven system requires elaborate helical splines. An electric starting system requires a solenoid for engagement, which may be bulky in size, and costly.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present pneumatic and electric starters. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.